1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to corner protector apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner protector apparatus wherein the same is utilized to simultaneously protect corner portions of frangible sheet product during transport, as well as minimizing erosion of tether lines utilized to secure the sheet products in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the transport and storage of frangible sheets, such as glass, various tether lines such as rope and the like are typically frayed and eroded during use due to the relatively sharp edges of the sheet members. The undesirable relative replacement of such tether lines requires additional maintenance, as well as the added danger of breakage of such tether lines permitting the repositioning of such sheets and their potential destruction. Prior art corner protectors have been utilized and may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,632 to MacDonald wherein corner protectors utilize strips utilizing longitudinal ribs spaced relative to one another to position a flexible strap therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,439 to Symmonds utilizes selectively adherable strip members securable to a stack of work pieces to position a strap member in a spaced relationship relative to the stack to minimize destruction of the stack during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,693 to Anderson sets forth a guide for binding strap utilizing projecting ribs mounted to the guides for positioning straps in relationship to a stack of sheets to be transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,113 to Colman sets forth a series of guards utilizing rib members extending vertically upwardly relative to a support plate to position a chain and the like in a spaced relationship relative to a stack to be transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,706 to Broling sets forth an anchoring member utilizing relatively pre-formed corner portions to overlie a stack during transport.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved corner protector apparatus set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.